The present invention relates to a storage control and in particular to a storage control system which enables data on various storage media for storing input/output data to/from host computers to be shared among said host computers having various host computer input/output interfaces; and a computer system using the same.
Recently cases have been increased in which main frames are linked with a division system of an open system bases, such as downsizing of part of operations (transactions, jobs) which used to be processed by a main frame to a division server (for example, UNIX server, etc.) or incorporation of an information system into a division.
In these cases, due to the fact that the data format (CKD format) of the main frame is different from the data format (FBA format) of the host computer input/output interface of the UNIX server, development of programs for data conversion and data conversion between host computers is required or a storage control devoted to each host computer input/output interface is necessary. This makes it difficult to build a wide range of computer system configurations.
As one of methods which have been devised in order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, an integrated computer system which enables various programs to be executed without limiting the CPU (central processing unit) architecture by adopting, for example, a hardware configuration including a plurality of computers in one system is disclosed in JP-A-60-254270.
A magnetic disk device including an interface which is compatible to a plurality of different interface standards and an interface conversion control circuit which enables files on a magnetic disk to be shared is disclosed in JP-A-1-309117.